


【SPN/SD】一点曲折 [数据删除]AU 粮食向短篇 一发完

by batcat229



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Experimental Style, I feel sorry for castiel, M/M, based on the end of season 3
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：【半神/新神!三米X骑士!丁】X【他们会驱车两天前往堪萨斯观看松鸦队的球赛】
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【SPN/SD】一点曲折 [数据删除]AU 粮食向短篇 一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sea_cucumber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_cucumber/gifts).



> 警告：  
> 1、 根据@第三弦 的脑洞随手打的小短片 【虽然跟她的实际设想大相径庭 hhhhhh  
> 2、 为了不剧透，实在需要警告的读者请自行前往后记观看  
> 3、 可能会有《水面之下》的痕迹，毕竟我也的确很喜欢那篇  
> 4、 因为我吃all丁，可能有点点CD的痕迹？  
> 5、 全文约3350字

**正文：**

“我们去堪萨斯吧。”

“嗯，为什么？”

“呃，我想去看松鸦队的球赛了。”

“嘿，哥，你什么时候变球迷了？”

迪恩只是扁着嘴耸了耸肩。“因为那是我们老家，我猜？”

“你是睡糊涂了吗，”萨姆笑了起来，“我们离开那里好久了。”

萨姆说得没错。迪恩4岁就和襁褓中的萨姆一起离开了堪萨斯。之后他们俩就一直在奔波中过活。迪恩觉得可能这台黑斑羚才是他们真正的家乡，即便他们的父母分分合合了不少次后定居在了密苏里。

当然，迪恩现在也不敢去拜访那两位老人家，他还记得他爸愤怒地试图往萨姆身上插刀子的场景。

“那好吧，”萨姆打断了迪恩的思绪。他靠着车身伸了个懒腰，马路对面的两位女生笑着窃窃私语了起来。“为什么不呢，反正最近也没什么案子。”

迪恩默契地接过萨姆扔过来的车钥匙，笑着打开了车门。萨姆说得对，他们俩是该找些乐子了。他都快忘记自己上次从这种循环中脱离出来是什么时候了，“搜索请报，前往现场，处理案件，等待下一个案件”。

——————

“……迪恩……不能…….必须……天启……”

“什么？”迪恩听不清那个声音。他试图寻找声音的来源，但那个声音似乎从四面八方而来。他有些惊慌，但周围一片黑暗，他不知道自己该逃往哪个方向。他知道有人能救他，他必须呼唤那个人的名字……

迪恩惊醒了过来。他着急地看向隔壁，萨姆像是心有所感似的一起醒了过来。萨姆伸过手去，打开了床头柜上的灯。

“怎么了，迪恩？”

迪恩眉头紧皱地看向了自己的手。他咽了口唾沫，才发现自己还在喘着粗气。

“我做了个怪梦……”

“哈，你什么时候也有通灵能力了。”萨姆干脆坐了起来，“你梦到什么了？”

“不记得了……”迪恩陷入了沉思，“有个声音……说了‘天启’什么什么的。”

“嗯……”萨姆露出了略有所思的表情。但他只思考了一会儿就开始准备起床了。

“喂，萨姆，你该不会……”迪恩其实也不困，但他真的不想离开这张床。他还挺喜欢这家汽车旅馆的。这么松软温暖的床可不常见，就像是用女人的胸脯拼成的一样。

“你不想早点回劳伦斯吗？”萨姆露出了纯真的笑容。

“好吧……”迪恩气馁地跟着从床上爬了起来。

————————

“迪恩……”

又是那个声音。

迪恩深吸了一口气。不过这次他没这么慌了，他觉得自己所处的空间似乎比上次更亮堂了些。

“嘿，你是什么东西！”

“迪恩·温彻斯特……”

“嘿，我在问你呢！”

“你必须……”

迪恩发现那的确不是自己的错觉，一个光源正在向他靠近。他本能地后撤，想要避开那些光线。

“不管你是谁，我是不会怕你的！”

但那个光源移动得比他快，他还是被追上了。迪恩惊讶地看向自己被暴露在光明下的部分，甚至忘记了逃跑。

“你必须……”

一股凉爽的黑暗赶走了那些光，声音戛然而止。迪恩任由这熟悉的力量包围自己，让自己的思维陷回浓稠的黑暗中。

他醒了过来，萨姆的手正放在他的额头上。在察觉到迪恩已经醒过来后，萨姆弯下身去啄了啄他的下嘴唇。

“嘿，迪恩，你感觉怎么样？”

迪恩长吁一口气。他靠着床头板坐起来，拿起床头柜上的威士忌就喝了起来。

“还行？”他看向自己的手，并没有什么变化。

“它又来找你了是吧。”

迪恩迟疑地点点头，然后又摇了摇头笑了起来。刚刚萨姆都在他的梦里救了他一命了，他没必要隐瞒。

“那是什么？我从没有过这种……被净化的感觉。”

“嗯，我有几个猜想，如果我最担心的那个成真了的话…….”萨姆略有所思地停了下来。

“就会……？”

萨姆笑了起来。

“也不会怎么样，已经没有什么能伤到我们了。”他站起身来，迪恩才发现隔壁床的被铺没有一点被使用的痕迹。不过萨姆现在也不怎么需要睡觉。“走吧，我们得去怀俄明州了。”

萨姆满意地听着他哥在他身后大声抱怨，走进浴室准备洗漱。

————————

“迪恩·温彻斯特。”

迪恩睁开眼，但只能看到一片刺眼的亮光。他马上痛苦地遮住自己的眼睛。对面的人像是体谅他一样张开双翼，把他笼罩在了相对舒适的阴影中。但因为逆光，迪恩依旧看不清对方的面容。

“我目前还无法接触到你，但很快，我……”

“我不这么认为。”

萨姆像是粘稠的石油般从迪恩的影子里爬了出来。他像是宣示主权一样站在迪恩身后，一只手越过迪恩的肩膀把他摁在了自己怀里。迪恩沮丧地叹了一口气，但萨姆的触感的确让他颇受鼓舞。他抬起头，和萨姆一起直视眼前的访客。

“萨姆·温切斯特。”

虽然那个声音并没有什么起伏，但迪恩觉得眼前的东西似乎对萨姆充满了敌意。他握住了萨姆搭在自己肩膀上的那只手。他很可能不是眼前这个生物的对手，但没有人能伤害他的弟弟。

“哦，所以你知道我。那你应该知道潜入迪恩的梦境意味着什么。”

“我们不会宽恕你的行为。我将救赎迪恩的灵魂。以我主之命，天启……”

梦中人的身影迅速变得高大了起来，它似乎是在俯冲。迪恩想要反击，但萨姆拉着他一同往后倒去。他们躲过对方的攻击，一同融化在了深色的影子中。

在视野彻底消失前，迪恩发现它有一双悲悯的蓝眼睛。

————————

萨姆似乎已经清楚缘由，但他并没有跟迪恩解释，只是语焉不详地说了一句他必须做好准备，就一头埋在了奇怪的仪式里。迪恩生着闷气继续载着他的弟弟前往目的地，但路上又时不时好奇地瞄向萨姆手中的银色匕首。

“好好开车。”

迪恩哼了一声踩下了油门。

他们的目的地是一座高耸的大教堂。

这片大陆上还残存着不少教堂，但其中绝大多数已经破败不堪。尽管他们俩有所阻止，恶魔们也还是热衷于破坏这些神圣的建筑。

但他们眼前的这个教堂躲过了这些侵扰，完整而威严地伫立在一片空地上，宛如沉默但依然高傲的落魄贵族。

萨姆在教堂前的空地上完成了仪式最后部分，现在那把匕首已经变得漆黑。他把匕首交到了迪恩手里。

“看来是时候了，”萨姆站起身来，叹了口气，“但没事的，迪恩，很快就会结束了。”

“你还要卖关子到什么时候？”迪恩疑惑地握着手里的东西。

萨姆耸耸肩，飞快地啄了迪恩的嘴唇一下，然后摆出了一副无辜的表情。“我没有。听我指示就好了。”

萨姆转过身，大步向教堂走了过去。迪恩抬头看了看教堂，有些畏惧，但还是深吸一口气快走两步跟在了萨姆身后。

萨姆推开了教堂大门，刺耳的摩擦声回荡在空无一人的大厅里。教堂的神坛上并没有摆放十字架，但神坛前正站着一个穿着米色长披风的人。

迪恩倒吸了一口气。他已经很久没见过带着躯干的人类了。 他只隐约记得，在很久以前，他也曾像眼前的人这样拥有正常的人形。

“萨姆·温彻斯特。”

“你很聪明。”萨姆拦住了想要动手的迪恩。迪恩回了他一眼，确定萨姆真的不让自己动手后站在了他的右后方。“我已经封锁了地狱，灵体并不能自由进出。结果你不惜穿上肉身也要来到这里。”

所以这个人的确是敌人，迪恩想。他警惕地盯着大厅对面的人，萨姆却轻松地往前走去，他只好跟上。

“我是侍奉我主的天使，我奉命前来拯救迪恩·温彻斯特的灵魂。”那个人站在原地举起了右手。“即便你已成为地狱之主，萨姆·温彻斯特，你也不能阻止我。”

“哦，是吗？”萨姆看似轻松地举起手应对。迪恩其实并看不到无形力量的抗衡，他只知道任何胆敢伤害萨姆的东西都得死。“但你犯了个错误，迪恩！”

迪恩马上冲了过去。他熟练地把手中的匕首刺入天使的左肋，一击便穿透了心脏。迪恩突然反应过来，眼前的人是个天使。即便这把匕首被萨姆诅咒过，他也不一定能杀了这个东西。天使像是明白了他的想法，它眉头紧皱地移动左手，想要放到迪恩的额头上，但他的身体突然从伤口中爆发出亮光。迪恩护着自己的脑袋蹲下试图躲过这个爆炸。

但他什么都没感受到。迪恩睁开眼，看到萨姆已经挡在了他身前。

“如果他没穿上肉身，我还不知道该怎么办呢。”

萨姆低头看向迪恩，迪恩对上了他的视线。他的余光越过萨姆的身子看到神坛后面的墙上留下了翅膀图样的灼痕。天使的血并没有流下来，而是逐渐向上飘往教堂的塔尖，和尸体还有翅膀形成了类似逆十字的形状。

教堂的墙壁在碰到神圣的血液后瞬间崩塌。血液继续上流，似乎连地狱的天空都能腐蚀穿孔。一道亮光从天空照射了下来，正好照到了那个天使的尸体。

萨姆毫无畏惧地向前走去，迪恩想要拉住他却失之分毫。萨姆暴露在了光线下，身体瞬间就恢复成了他还是人类时的样貌。他转过身来，迪恩看到这熟悉的面容，瞬间痛哭流涕。

“你不来吗？”萨姆朝迪恩伸出了手。

那道光笼罩的范围逐渐扩散，他们周围的土地开始隆隆作响。不少恶魔尖啸着朝天上的那个洞蜂拥而去，但在接触到光芒的瞬间灰飞烟灭。迪恩听着恶魔痛苦的惨叫，却没有一点迟疑。他伸出右手拉住了萨姆的手，暴露在光芒中的部分跟梦里一样恢复成了人类的模样。萨姆回握住了迪恩的手，迪恩手指上的银戒指瞬间变得漆黑。

“我们要去哪儿？”迪恩问道。但那并不是出于犹豫，他只是好奇此行的目的地。

“回家。”

四色骏马越过他们奔向洞口。迪恩鬼使神差地低下头，亲吻了萨姆的指尖。

————End————

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 1、 没错，是第三季结尾三米下地狱救丁哥结果跟丁哥一起留在地狱的Whatif 线，孩子王!米X拷问官!丁 变成 新神!米X骑士!丁 的故事  
> 2、 地狱里出现美国地名是因为.......三米为了哄他哥强迫其他恶魔一比一还原美国样貌（但地狱好像不能种植物的样子？）。被阿弦强硬废除的废标题就是《地狱之王三米携众恶魔在地狱进行基础建设》  
> 3、 其实还建立了货币体系（以咒术袋和灵魂作为交易货币），商务部部长C叔表示很赞x  
> 4、 其实有点对不住卡，但毕竟这里不是卡主场嘛，中央已经决定了，就让你去当炮灰【不是  
> 5、 以后我会补偿的【小小声  
> 6、 其实我一直很想试试这种叙事诡计x  
> 7、 其实三米把路西法和莉莉丝都吃掉了，才会这么强  
> 8、 所以之后会是三米和米高的天启对决。【最强之米争夺战？  
> 9、 还是感觉丁哥的性格有点飘，前面太软，后面太工具  
> 10、但剧里就是这样的嘛xxxxxxxxx  
> 11、是不是还是熟悉的Dom/sub的味道【反省


End file.
